After School Affair Side Story: Fruit Juice
by psychemenace
Summary: A story about Reishi and Mikoto in their highschool days. Well, apparently this side story is about the fruit juice that Mikoto would always leave for Reishi on the rooftop. They both remembered it when Reishi read one of his journals and read an embarassing entry. But then for some reason, Mikoto manage to get a hold of it. Making him remember everything.


**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine, all belongs to GoRa and GoHands. I don't own anything.

**A/N: **I thought this would be wrong to include in my After School Affair story since I just thought about this on a whim. Haha. I hope you enjoy. :D

* * *

** Fruit Juice**

_I used to go to the rooftop to sleep before classes start. And whenever I woke up, I always see a fruit juice greeting me. Even though I couldn't smell it, it feels like its smell and taste are coming into me, lifting me off my feet. As if I already tasted it's lush and creamy juicy goodness. I always wonder who leaves it. _

_But then it stopped coming all together._

"I guess I used to be an idiot. What the heck is wrong with this writing!"

Reishi was pissed when he scanned some of his journals. Most of them were all about something technical and quite formal but this entry was somehow repulsive to him. He didn't even remember that kind of thing happening. He tore the page and put it inside his notebook for the student council without even realizing it. He was so pissed off and embarrassed at himself that he overlooked it. He went to school that day just like always and went to the student council room to check on something that was to be finalized. He was tired so he decided to doze off a little bit. At this time of day, Mikoto would be lurking around the floor and end up on the student council room. There was a clicking sound coming from the door knob and then he entered. He stopped for a second, surprised that he found Reishi asleep on his desk. The windows were open, and the afternoon sun penetrated through the room emanating it with it's yellow light. He walked towards Reishi and halted at a considerable distance. The wind blew hard making the leaves of Reishi's notebook flap, page against page with a rapid succession of the sound of paper against each other. For a second he saw something fall on the floor. It was a piece of paper, torn from a page of one of his notebooks perhaps. He picked it up and read it. His left hand inside his pockets.

_[I used to go to the rooftop to sleep before classes start. And whenever I woke up, I always see a fruit juice greeting me. Even though I couldn't smell it, it feels like its smell and taste are coming into me, lifting me off my feet. As if I already tasted it's lush and creamy juicy goodness. I always wonder who leaves it. _

_But then it stopped coming all together.]_

His eyes widened, and his usual apathetic demeanor looked as if something had actually touched his heart and made his apathy go away. With the paper in hand, memories came rushing back to Mikoto. His face relaxed, a crescent of a smile formed on his lips. He looked at Reishi's face and thought about the things that had happened to the both of them up until now. He stuffed it inside his pocket and turned towards the door to go but then stopped and looked back again at Reishi's sleeping figure.

This made him smile a little, his thoughts drifting off to those days. When he would go to the rooftop and find someone sleeping there. Leaning against the side of the post beneath the shade of the inclined contraption of their rooftop that looked like an antenna of some sort. He would go near him and sit beside him, inhaling the fresh air and letting the heat of the sun penetrate his skin, mixing with the coldness from the shade of the contraption, drinking his fruit juice. It was very odd for someone with the likes of Reishi to be sleeping in a place like that. He lifted his left leg and then lay his left arm on top of it. Exhaling deeply as the sound of the other man's breathing filled his ears. It was a pleasant rhythmic sound that made him feel serene. He turned to look at him and unconsciously reach out to caress the side of his hair but then he stopped as he came to realize what he was about to do.

He turned to look at the sky and thoughts beginning to fill his mind. Reflecting on the things he wanted and never wanted to do. And then his thoughts came upon fighting. He never liked fighting, if you ask him, all he wanted to do was to relax. Enjoy the beautiful scenery, hear the birds sing and find something that would make him happy. He blinked for a couple of times as this thought seized him.

_Something that could make me happy eh?_

But what was he to do? He's like a short fused bomb. He sighed and sipped his juice. He turned to look at the blue haired guy once again, and found out that things like this moment aren't bad at all. Sharing this space with someone like that person makes the experience quite fascinating, like taking a risk, when you just sit there quietly, looking at that person without him/her knowing. It's fascinating, observing the expressions he or she could make and what's more is that, seeing the sleeping face of a person makes you want to protect them, taking them away from something that could disrupt that momentary peace they're in. The two of them were alone there on the rooftop the only thing accompanying them were the sound of the cars passing by, the singing of the birds, and the wind that tugged on their hairs like fingertips. The sun was shining bright, the hotness of the rays of the sun penetrated on his skin gently, it was not that hot at all.

_Slurp_

His fruit juice was no more. He put it beside him and lay his head on top of his arms looking at Reishi's sleeping face.

_You're not bad at all. _

_Yeah, you're not bad at all. _

The wind blew a little more forceful than usual, as if poking Reishi to wake up. The afternoon sun shined so brightly and as he slowly opened his eyes, he was dazzled. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and checked the time. He was late for his afternoon class. This is the second time this had happened, he would tend to oversleep and end up skipping class whenever he's tired. But it's not like it was intentional or anything, it couldn't just be helped. He sighed and lay his head on top of his arms.

Ahhrg.

He ruffled his hair, his eyes closed and his chin atop his knees. He exhaled frustratedly when something from his peripheral vision caught his eye. It was a fruit juice. He was puzzled, he didn't buy something like that when he came. It was suspicious so he reached out to check if it was trash or something. He scrutinized the juice for a bit and chuckled. He thought about what the person who might have left the juice was thinking when he left it there. He stood up, with the juice in hand and went downstairs. When he was walking the hallway towards his classroom, their paths crossed. Like a part of a movie scene when the two protagonists' path start to merge with each other, sealing their bond. They walked passed each other without knowing anything about each other or how they were connected by a thing as trivial as that fruit juice.

The fruit juice kept coming whenever Reishi ends up taking a nap in the rooftop. It was suspicious, yet it was fascinating, two people, not actually together in one place but it felt as if they were both there all along. Watching the same scenery underneath the blue sky, standing in the same ground and enjoying each other's company. Reishi never knew the person who leaves the fruit juice. But then all of a sudden it stopped coming. For a time now, it was something that Reishi looked forward to. The rooftop has always been his source of refuge, he goes there to clear his mind off things. It used to just be some sort of whim, his coming out there, but then the existence of the fruit juice that used greet him became bigger, it became something important, something like a part of him. He didn't want to expect or to hope that the fruit juice, which connects him to an unknown person might continue to come and yet here he was disappointed that it stopped coming.

As the days dragged on, Mikoto couldn't comprehend the fact that something was boiling inside him whenever he goes there at the rooftop. It became a habit. He would end up staying there for a little while staring at the guy who always goes there. Sometimes he would end up alone, and those times his thoughts wander about the guy. It's weird perhaps to have a kind of fascination to this sort of thing, but it felt sort of relaxing that he couldn't help himself. The fruit juice was somehow a thank you for that kind of feeling.

Mikoto was standing across the room, looking at Reishi's sleeping face with a hint of somber adoration. He walked towards him, lay his arms crossed before him on Reishi's desk and lay his head on top of it. Staring at him curiously. It has been a long time since he saw his sleeping face like this, it would be nice if they could once again spend time, this time together with both of them conscious of each other.

_Ne Munakata, what would you do if you knew? That I've been watching you all along?_

Reishi slowly opened his eyes looking around the office to see if there was someone there with him. When he sat properly and fixed his uniform, he saw a fruit juice lying on top of his desk. It made him smile, making the corner of his eyes form a crease. He remembered those days when he would sleep at the rooftop and then would find this thing greeting him. A thought came to mind, he ran out of the student council room to see if there were other people there. It was already late in the afternoon, the sky's blue looked like it was splashed with red orange paint.

_Suoh, could it be you?_

He was already heaving running around the hallway to see if there was still someone out there, he looked outside, the grounds were clear, there were no student in sight. He stopped for a second and watched the scenery. He closed his eyes, his lips let out a soft chuckle.

_Silly me, to be thinking about him at this time, of course he wouldn't be the one._

There was a part of him that wished to see Mikoto that time, his thoughts drifted to an image where he would go outside and find him there leaning on the window sill in front of the office waiting for him. And maybe smile at him. He shrugged off these thoughts, it was impossible, someone like Mikoto with his apathetic demeanor couldn't come to love someone like Reishi, they were too different from each other. And for someone that doesn't care about anything, it was very unlikely. He sighed. Laughing at how silly he was acting, as if he was a little boy trying so hard to catch his balloon that was blown by the wind.

* * *

**P.S **For those people who are interested on the main story, just go here: s/8776035/7/After-School-Affair

Thank you! :D


End file.
